


Aftermath

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Making Plans"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/186921).
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on December 18, 2003.

Xander watched from the living room as Andrew puttered about in the kitchen, making blueberry pancakes. Breakfast was enough of a temptation to keep Xander from going in there and dragging him back to bed... or maybe just to the floor. That Andrew was bare to the waist and dressed only in a baggy pair of Xander's sweatpants meant that Xander had to remind himself repeatedly that he could enjoy him again _after_ he had the pancakes.

A pair of strong arms snaked around Xander's waist, and he leaned back against Spike's chest.

"I didn't expect you to be up yet," he said.

"Smelled pancakes." Spike nuzzled his neck. "Besides, the bed got cold without you."

"You must've been nice and toasty last night, then. Two warm bodies instead of one."

"You won't hear me complaining." Spike hugged him more tightly. "How about you?"

Xander turned and smiled.

"I'm happy. Very."

"Good." Spike returned his smile and kissed him, an action that Xander responded to wholeheartedly. The kiss deepened, and Xander became so wrapped up in Spike that he nearly forgot the other person in the apartment until there was a noise behind him.

He pulled away slightly and turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway to the kitchen, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready, if you wanted some," Andrew said. His fingers were clenched around the handle of his spatula. "Or I could put it in the fridge and you could heat it up later, uh, when you're done. Where do you keep your Tupperware?"

Andrew looked so uneasy that Xander had to fight not to smile. Even after everything they had done last night, he was still nervous.

"We'll have breakfast in a minute. First..." He held out his hand and gestured for Andrew to join them.

Glancing back and forth between the two men, Andrew stumbled across the room. Spike and Xander each lifted an arm and welcomed him into their embrace. Andrew slid between them into the space that they had learned last night he fit in just perfectly, and Spike leaned in to kiss him.

"You taste like blueberries," Spike said when he pulled away. "Been getting started without us?"

"There were a few extras," Andrew said.

"And you didn't share?" Xander asked. "That's no fair."

"I... I didn't..."

"C'mere." Xander turned Andrew in his arms and found that he indeed taste of blueberries, with an undertone of toothpaste and pure Andrew.

Spike was watching them both eagerly, but Xander was more concerned about a different sort of hunger at the moment.

"You said something about breakfast?" he asked Andrew, who was staring at him, still somewhat glassy-eyed.

"Oh. Yes. I made pancakes, and there's fresh-squeezed orange juice. Do you know you don't have a juicer? I brought over real maple syrup, too."

"Thank you," Xander said softly, and Andrew blushed. "You didn't have to cook for us, too, you know. Just you being here is enough."

"But I like to cook. I don't mind," Andrew said.

"But -"

"The boy said he doesn't mind," Spike said. "Let's hurry up and eat."

"I guess breakfast _is_ getting cold," Xander said, reluctantly releasing the other two.

"That's not why I want to hurry," Spike said, grinning.

The heated promise in Spike's eyes sent Xander and Andrew rushing for the kitchen.


End file.
